ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Watch Dog's 2
Watch_Dog's 2 is the 2017 sequel to the popular PS4,Xbox One and PC game Watch_Dogs It add's new element's and new thing's you can hack such as pacemaker's so you can kill your enemies who are old via hacking their battery that keep's them alive! Also It focuses on Aiden's son Micheal who unravel's a plot via the goverement to take down every hacker ever. Setting This Sequel takes place in New york. Story:The game start's in Decemeber of 2026 it's been one year since the disappearance of aiden and his son and police are desperate to arrest The Fox. Micheal Pearce meet's a man named Keaton and they team up. Their first partner work was a digital infiltration on a new FBI building built in the downtown area of San Franchisco. The infiltration fail's though because a alarm is tripped and security forces find Micheal who's hiding in the FBI toilet's and so the guard's try and kill micheal but Micheal escape's via climbing into the vent's which is a new game mechanic of being able to crawl in vent's. After that Micheal meet's Maurice who's dying and is a tramp. New and Old Mechanic's:Hiding in vent is a new mechanic to the game since Micheal pearce is 27 year's old and is fit so he can hide in vent's or any other airway or small passage so enemies can't find him. a Old Mechanic return's Stealth Driving but this time it's different you can hide in back of the car and pretend your sitting so cop's think your a passenger. You can also customise Micheal clothes and let him wear outfit's such as a tuxedo or even Vaas from Far cry 3 style costume!. References:Far Cry You can find a billboard in downtown which show's Far Cry 6 a new game in the franchise Fallout 2:You can find some brotherhood of steel. armour but you can't wear them! Batman Arkham City:Micheal is called a predator by a guard in one mission called armed and dangerous where micheal storm's through a heavily guarded miltairy base searching for a mysterious crate filled with gun's so it can be destroyed. Predator is reference to batman being a predator in the game. Trivia:New Voice actor's were found to replace some of the character's since some of Watch Dog's voice actor's didn't return because they were busy such as jarod the voice of Iraq annouced that he was going to reprise him in Watch_Dog's Re:Connected but was replaced by troy baker who did a good impression of him. Keaton was the villain because originally the FBI or CIA was supposed to be the villain's but ubisoft didn't want to be sewed by either organisation so Keaton was the villain and is later revealed to be a CIA agent in the final mission Armageddon which has Keaton who's became insane after micheal abandoning him threatening to launch stolen miltairy missiles. Rating:The game was rated M like Watch_Dog's by the ESRB and 18 by Pegi due to some violence and profanity including Micheal shooting Maurice in the chest causing his heart to bleed out. Category:Watch_Dog's Category:Gaming Category:M Rated